wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ponyta
|} Ponyta (Japanese: ポニータ Ponyta) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Ponyta is an equine Pokémon with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. This fiery mane and tail grows out about an hour after hatching. Its body is mainly cream and has four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof. These hooves are said to be harder than diamonds. It also has extraordinary jumping abilities, and is capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound. However, a newborn Ponyta is a weak runner and is actually barely able to stand. It gradually strengthens its legs and becomes faster by chasing after its parents. In the anime, it is shown that Ponyta can control its flames so that its rider is not burned by them. Ponyta live in , on plains, or anywhere that it can run freely. In the anime Major appearances Ponyta debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where it was under the care of Lara Laramie. used it in the Big P Pokémon Race, in which it evolved into . In Holiday Hi-Jynx, Santa Claus had Ponyta to pull his sleigh at a time before was introduced. It reappeared in Christmas Night, where it was seen delivering presents again. It was eventually replaced by a group of , as shown in Stantler's Little Helpers. Minor appearances A Ponyta appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Ponyta appeared in The Ultimate Test. A Ponyta appeared in Pikachu's Vacation. A Ponyta appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time as one of the Pokémon in Stella's circus. Two Ponyta were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Ponyta appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Ponyta appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Ponyta appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Multiple Ponyta appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Two Ponyta were among the Pokémon seen at Wings Alexander's barn in Throwing in the Noctowl. A younger Nurse Joy owned a Ponyta in Celebi and Joy!. A 's Ponyta appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the . Multiple Ponyta appeared in Odd Pokémon Out! as residents of Camomile Island. A 's Ponyta appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!. A Ponyta appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A silhouette of a Trainer's Ponyta appeared in Throwing the Track Switch, where it was traded for another Trainer's . A Ponyta appeared in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!. A Ponyta appeared in SS028. Three Ponyta appeared in I Choose You!. Two Trainers' Ponyta appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash borrowed Lara Laramie's Ponyta when she couldn't qualify due to her having a broken arm. During the race, it evolved into a Rapidash and it became faster winning the race. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ponyta was first seen in Ponyta Tale. It carried a postman to Pallet Town to deliver mail to but soon went berserk until it was calmed by a Venusaur, belonging to Red himself. A Ponyta is seen in The Kindest Tentacruel where it was one of the Pokémon that Yellow was fantasizing about that was able to evolve via stone, despite it not being able to evolve via stone. also owns a Ponyta which serves her as a form of transport, who first appeared in Stagestruck Starly. Although a weak battler with nothing but a streak of losses against every Gym Leader he had faced, in Canalave City, he was somehow able to defeat both of Byron's and evolve soon afterwards, becoming a . Two Ponyta appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Ponyta in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Ponyta is a member of Team Flame. Pokédex entries in a single giant leap. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamonds.}} |} |} |} |} in one leap.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , , , and , Mt. Silver}} , , , and , Mt. Silver}} |} |} |} |} , , , , and }} , , and }} , , , and , Mt. Silver, }} }} and }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} and Jagged Pass ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 26, Forever Level 26, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B, Advanced Mode C)}} |area=Lava Zone, Meeting Place }} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 6}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 553}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Low Kick Ponyta|English|United States|5|November 1 to 7, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Low Kick Ponyta}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |dppt1=Shuca Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Shuca Berry|hgss1type=Berry|hgss1rar=5 |ranch1=Passho Berry|ranch1type=Berry|ranch1rar=100 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |High Horsepower|Ground|Physical|95|95|10| }} |Horn Drill|Normal|Physical|—|—|5}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- and also enjoys playing ! }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=078 |name2=Rapidash |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * In August 2007, employees of Game Freak put up on the Global Trade Station for an American Ponyta. * Ponyta is one of the fourteen Pokémon one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Ponyta's Stadium and FireRed Pokédex entries state that it can jump over the and , which exist in the real world. is referenced in the Japanese version of Stadium. Origin Ponyta and its evolution are based on fiery steeds in mythology, such as those belonging to the Greek god , of Norse mythology, or the horses of the in Hindu myth. The fire in its Shiny coloration refers to blue fire, which generally indicates a higher temperature than orange fire but may also be caused by certain chemicals burning at a normal temperature. Name origin Ponyta is derived from '' , a small horse. It phonetically sounds like the foreign word bonita (nice in Spanish, Basque, and Catalan; beautiful in Portuguese and Galician; goodness in Latin). It could also be a shortened form of ponytail. In other languages and bonita |fr=Ponyta|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Ponyta|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Ponita|demeaning=Similar to English/Japanese name |it=Ponyta|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=포니타 Ponyta|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=小火馬 Síufómáh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Little fire horse" |zh_cmn=小火馬 / 小火马 Xiǎohuǒmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little fire horse" |hi=पोनीता Ponyta|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ru=Понита Ponita|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Platinum's Ponyta External links * Notes |} de:Ponita es:Ponyta fr:Ponyta it:Ponyta ja:ポニータ zh:小火马